


Work

by randomalia (spilinski)



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilinski/pseuds/randomalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Bush/Cotard, jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work

"I must get back aboard before the Captain," Bush says. "There's work to be done."

Côtard watches him bluntly, tries to catch Bush's gaze but it is fixed on a point over Côtard's shoulder. Perhaps he is looking toward the little window; perhaps he can even see the vague blue of the ocean. It's in his eyes, certainly.

"Hornblower must appreciate having so dedicated an officer beneath him," Côtard replies, just as sharply as he wished, and it draws Bush forward and away from the wall, just as he knew it would.

He thinks Bush might say something before he opens the door, before he steps through and closes it behind him, but the only sound is that of footsteps on the stairs, leaving.


End file.
